A variety of transparent electrically conductive oxide (TCO) coatings are known in the art. Commonly, these coatings include an indium tin oxide film. In some cases, the indium tin oxide film is located beneath one or more overcoat films of silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, or silicon dioxide. It would be desirable to provide an overcoat film that: (i) has a composition different from that of the TCO film, and yet (ii) contains a metal also found in the TCO film. It would be particularly desirable to provide an overcoat film of this nature that provides the coating with exceptional durability and adheres particularly well to indium tin oxide film and any overcoat films of silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, or silicon dioxide. In such cases, it would be desirable for the coating and its films to have compositions and thicknesses that simultaneously achieve low sheet resistance and high visible transmission, preferably together with neutral color properties.